Hear Me Cry
by strawberrymint
Summary: For a girl like Sakura, having an “angel” by her side is what makes her complete. But, what if that “angel” suddenly left her, emptyhanded, and returned as a “devil”? A mysterious “devil” that is able to capture her heart. Will she have the heart to endur


_**:A/N:**_

_Hello everyone! Please RR (read and review) my fan fiction..._

_If you find some errors, please correct me. _

_**"." -talking**_

_**'.' –thoughts**_

_**:Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS_

_**:Summary:**_

_For a girl like Sakura, having an "angel" by her side is what makes her complete. But, what if that "angel" suddenly left her, empty-handed, and returned as a "devil"? A mysterious "devil" that is able to capture her heart. Will she have the heart to endure all the trials she need to face?_

**.  
.  
.**

**Hear Me Cry**

**"Start of Something New" **

**.  
.  
.**

**Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance  
I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart  
To all the possibilities  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight**

**This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new**

**Now who'd of ever thought that  
We'd both be here tonight  
And the world looks so much brighter  
With you by my side  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
I know it for real**

**This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new**

**I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me  
I didn't know it before  
But now it's easy to see**

**It's a start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart**

**That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
Start of something new  
.  
.  
.**

Summertime is almost over at Drakabell. The sun is shining so high, the wind is still warm and the birds are chirping happily in their nests. Ordinary Day. But for one gal in Shinjitsu High, ordinary is not the perfect word to describe this day.

A pudgy girl makes her way to the entrance of Shinjitsu High, one of the most popular schools in town. It is still 6am and it's not necessary for a freshman to go to school that early when the classes will start at exactly 7am. She took a deep breath before making her way to the main hall. She looked around, examining the new environment in front of her.

"So huge…!" she murmured and shivered lightly.

She climbed the stairs and started looking for her classroom. After almost ten years (okay people, that was some exaggeration…hehehe) she finally found her classroom.1-A. This is going to be her "home" for sometime. She takes a seat near the window and started humming her favorite song. Time passes by very quickly, and soon the classroom was filled with other freshman students. And like what's everyone expected, noise started to occupy the classroom. Some were making new friends, some were sharing stories about their summer vacation and some were bragging about how rich they are (who cares!). In short, the students were busy interacting with one another…or so we thought…

'Just like what I expected.' Sakura Kinomoto sighed and started looking at her new "family".

All of them are perfect! The girls were so perfect! The girls were so beautiful, tall and slim. The guys were handsome, rich and tall as well. But her? Nah! A short, chubby girl wearing over-sized shirts, braces and her hair is so spongy! So old-fashioned, so fat, so….so ugly! Who wants to make friends with her? No one!

Her thoughts were diminished when their teacher entered the room. The noise was diminished as well. The students take their seats and all of their attentions were in their teacher.

"Greetings everyone! Welcome to shinjitsu high, your new home. And this will be your new family for the entire school year. And I, Mr. Nissin, will be your adviser whether you like it or not. I believe that you were able to interact with each other based on what I saw earlier. So I think we do not have to introduce ourselves anymore in front of the class. I will just call you one-by-one and say if you're present."

It took almost 5 minutes to finish calling all of them and the classes soon started. Their first class was General Science. Things went very smoothly. They just discussed everything they need to know regarding the branches of science and those kinds of stuffs. When the school bell finally rang, Mr. Nissin dismissed them for their break time and all the students went to the cafeteria to grab some bite; But again not for Sakura Kinomoto.

"Thank goodness! One-fourth of the day is done, soon this day will be a history!" she said sitting down beside a tree at the back of the school building. She opened her book and started reading.

"So, my secret haven is not a secret anymore" a voice suddenly came.

"w-who's there?" Sakura said as she started turning her head around, looking for the owner of the voice.

"Up here"

There, at the uppermost branch of the tree lies a guy almost as the same age as her; but not to mention, taller than her. Sakura sighed and just continued reading her book. The boy jumped from the tree branch and sat beside her.

"What's your name?" the guy asked

Sakura didn't reply. Instead, she turned a page on her book and continued reading.

"what's your name?" the guy repeated his question not knowing that Sakura ignored her on purpose.

"What's your name?" he repeated once more.

This time, Sakura made an action. She closed her book with a pretty loud "thud" and looked at the guy beside her.

"Can't you see I'm reading and can't you feel that I don't want to talk to you or answer you stupid question?" she said with a cold voice.

The guy just smiled at her and offers his hands to her. (In a shaking-of-hands manner)

"My name's Syaoran Li. What's your name? Sorry if I disturbed you earlier" he said with a sweet smile.

'Is he nuts! He wants to befriend a girl like me?' (sakura's thoughts)

Sakura sighed and looked at him once more. This time, she looked at him seriously, and then smiled.

"My name's -------" the school bell suddenly rings, signaling that the first period in the mid-afternoon will start soon.

"Oh my gosh! Is that the school bell?" Sakura exclaimed.

"Uh-huh" Syaoran replied.

"Then I should be going now! Sorry!" with that, Sakura picked up her book and run as fast as she could.

"Wait! ----" Syaoran shouted; but it's no use, Sakura is almost out of his sight.

'Syaoran…what a weird guy' Sakura thought as she enter her classroom.

Soon, their math class begun.

"Since this is the "cream" section, your lessons will be advance than the lessons that are being taught in the "regular" section. And my expectation in all of you is very high. So prove to me that you're worthy of being here. Okay, let's start our lesson with the distance between two points….blah-blah-blah" (hahahaha! Okay….the person who's talking here is their math teacher)

-Back to Sakura- (A/N: if you still don't know, Sakura is our main character)

'Syaoran…' The image of Syaoran keeps coming back to her.

She shook her head. 'Why can't I erase him from my mind? Go away…Go away Syaoran-guy' she thought.

"Can someone tell me what is the distance between points E(5,-4) and F(5,4)?" Mr. Miyamoto asked. The class is enveloped with silence.

"No volunteers? Well, I'll just pick someone from the class record………….ah! Miss Kinomoto!"

Sakura's thoughts suddenly vanished as she heard her name. She looked at her teacher then to her classmates. All of them are staring at her. She blushed and stands up.

"I'm sorry sir, I don't know the answer." She said in a soft voice. The teacher cleared his throat. "Can someone help her?"

At last a hand was raised up. "Yes Mr. Li. Take your seat Sakura."

Sakura take her seat and bowed her head in embarrassment.

"sir, the answer is positive eight." When Sakura heard the voice, her heart started beating faster.

"and why is the answer positive eight?" Mr. Miyamoto asked

"Sir, because applying the distance formula, which is d is equals to the square root of x sub-2 minus x sub-1 quantity squared plus y sub-2 minus y sub-1 quantity squared, It will be like this." He went to the blackboard and solved. "And you will get….positive eight…"

When he's finally done, the teacher smiled and said "you're correct." The class started clapping and the girls started giggling. As for Sakura, she just looked at him, Astounded.

Syaoran smiled at her and went back to his chair. The class continued their lesson until the school bell rang again. The next class is Values Education or Religion; which turned out to be fine.

Lunch came and the cafeteria is full again. Everybody's taking their lunch, including Sakura, and some were busy talking with one another.

At last, lunch time is finally over. All of the students went back to their respective classrooms and waited for their teacher to arrive.

'At last! One more subject and the school day is finally done!' sakura's thoughts

A guy suddenly comes in their classroom, running like a freak.

"Everyone! Hey, listen to me! Ms. Katena is not around…so that means…it's free time!" he said and the whole class started howling. Like any other class, the students take this opportunity to talk to one another. As for Sakura, since she's the "quiet type" in the class, she just remained quiet and started reading their text book.

While she's busy reading their book, she didn't notice that her seatmate exchanged places with Syaoran.

"I see, you're reading again. Is that all you can do when you have the opportunity to do whatever you want?" he said after sitting down beside her.

"Go away!" Sakura said trying to ignore him.

"Why are you pretending that you're a grouchy girl when you're not one?" Syaoran said, looking at her, and then smiled.

"And why are you pretending that you're interested in making friends with me when you really do not want to?" Sakura shout back.

"I'm not pretending…I really want to be friends with you!"

"And why is that?"

"Because I just want too…is that bad? Also, it's because you're different with anyone else." Syaoran said.

Sakura wasn't able to reply because she can't believe on what she just heard.

"So…." Syaoran immediately grabbed her hand (in a shaking-of-hands manner again) and said, "friends?"

Sakura sighed in defeat and shake his hand.

"Yeah, friends"

Syaoran smiled at her and let go of her hands.

"Hmm….since we're friends now, can I ask you some questions?"

"Oh-okay"

"Why are you pretending to be grouchy when you're not really a grouchy girl?" Syaoran asked.

"Well, it's because….no one wants to be friends with me…because I'm ugly. So every time someone asks my name or 'pretends' to be friends with me, the tendency is they just laugh at me, or make fun of me. So when you approached me earlier, I thought you would do the same. You know, bully me to death. So that's the reason why I was grouchy with you earlier. I hope you'll forgive me." Sakura said with a smile.

"That's alright; I hope you forgive me too for bugging you earlier." Syaoran replied.

"That's okay, no worries" Sakura said, then giggled.

"You know, you should do that more often. You look so cute when you giggle or even when you just smile." Syaoran said looking at her intensely.

Sakura blushed and is speechless on his compliment. Fortunately the school bell rang (save by the bell?)

"Oh man! That's the signal for dismissal…. sigh well then, I'll just see you again tomorrow. You take care alright?" He said before going back to his chair to pick up his things.

Sakura frowned when he went away.

'aww! It's not fair! Why does the bell rang earlier than the previous school bell?' (sakura's thoughts)

Soon, both of them bid each other good bye and leave each other a sweet smile. Ü

**.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
_:Author's Notes:_**

_So…how was my first chapter? Please review it!_

_Thanks for reading it everyone!_

_**-kawayan-**_


End file.
